


Like The Tide Against The Shore

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff in the second chapter, Multi, Smut, pretty much just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Dan have been gone for a little over a year, helping an ally. When they finally get back, Ryan has a present for his Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Emono!  
> Have some (poorly written) smut  
> Based on their Life is Wine verse

Ray was thrown on the bed, gasping, before a large body covered his own. His lips were taken, mouth forced open by a tongue, and Ray couldn’t help moaning. A hand gripped his hair, moving his head how the other wanted him too. Another hand gripped his hips, hard at first. But as the kiss went on, the tight grip softened, the fingers messaging the skin lightly.

Ray groaned, grinding up against Ryan. Every time Ryan tried to break away for air, Ray pulled him back down. He had to go a year without Ryan, he _needed_ the skin contact, craved it.

Ryan chuckled when they did finally pull away. “Darling, you’re acting so needy.” He sat up, straddling his Omega. He started shrugging off his clothes, never losing eye contact with Ray.

Ray’s eyes were half lidded as he watched his mate undress. Grinning, he pushed up to his elbows, one hand reaching out to trace old scars on Ryan’s chest, enjoying the shiver that went through the other. “Went so long without your knot, husband.” Ray whispered, smirking as the he watched the other’s eyes dilate. “Can you blame me for wanting to be filled as soon as possible?”

Ryan growled, ripping his shirt off. Ignoring the sound of buttons hitting the floor, he pulled Ray back into a rough kiss. Ray gladly let his mouth be ravished, hands working on his own shirt.

The two didn’t notice a knock on the door, till a very nervous sounding Dan called to them. “Y-Your Majesties. You called?”

Ray snarled a little at being interrupted but Ryan just laughed, soothing his Omega. “Quiet, my ferocious little rose. It’s our Hound.” Ray relaxed at that. Ryan’s smirk was sharp as he heard Dan silently try to huff their combined scents. “I’ve prepared a special surprise for you.”

Ray’s eyes lit up and he licked his lips. His smirk was just as dangerous as Ryan’s. “Really?” His head filled with ideals on what his husband had planned for them.

Ryan nodded, smiling wider at the look on his Omega’s face. “Daniel.” He said, not bothering to hide the arousal in his voice. “You may join us.”

Ray looked at the door as it opened and moaned. Dan was standing there, in nothing but a tiny loincloth to hide his precious parts. Both mates took their time examining all the tan, delicious skin the Alpha had to offer while Dan fidgeted nervously. It certainly wasn’t his first time being naked around the two Royals (or almost naked) but it always made him nervous the way they looked at him.

They looked at him as if he was about to be fucked within an inch of his life and would enjoy every second of it. Which, he supposed _is_ what was going to happen, or at least that’s what Ryan described to him while the older Alpha had pushed him against a wall and rutted into his clothed ass. _A gift to the Queen, indeed._

Once Ryan was done taking his fill of Dan, he beckoned the younger over. Dan walked as best as he could but even lustful Ray could see he walked sort of funny.

“What’s wrong, Dan?” The Omega asked, concern clearly on his face. A thought popped into his head and his stomach twisted in worry. “Were you hurt? Have you wounded your knee?”

Dan blushed and Ryan chuckled darkly, drawling Ray’s attention. “Do not fret, my love. Dan just had to go through a little preparation to be ready for your gift.”

“Oh?” Now Ray was curious. Dan never had to be prepared before. He tilted his head as Dan walked to the side of their bed. “Why?”

“Why don’t you show him, pet?” Ryan didn’t ask, he commanded, his voice purely Alpha. Dan swallowed as that voice slid over his mind, already putting him in a soft place.  He couldn’t even say anything before he turned around and bent down.

Both Royals couldn’t hold back their groans of appreciation. Ray’s mouth watered as he stared at those firm, round cheeks. Dan’s hole wasn’t entirely visible, but Ray could still see that there was something there. Dan reached back to pull one cheek aside and Ray nearly came right there. There was a small glass object stretching Dan’s rim as he clung tight to it.

“I thought it was time you felt how good it was to have our pet around you, begging for it harder.” Ray could hear a grin in Ryan’s voice but he couldn’t look away.

“Who,” Ray had to clear his throat, “Who had the pleasure of preparing you, my sweet Daniel?”

Dan blushed, even though the others weren’t able to see it. “M-Michael and Gavin.” He hated how his voice cracked, like he was some kind of virgin being sent to be defiled. But he couldn’t deny he was excited to feel the Queen’s small cock inside of him. His hard cock gave him away.

Ray groaned, imagining his two boys and Dan together. They’d be gentle with their former ruler, Gavin whispering encouragement and giving sweet kisses as Michael worked his small fingers inside Dan. The Alpha would be thrusting his hips as the Omega brushes over his prostate, ignoring Dan’s pleas. _You cum when the Queen wants you too._

Ryan had been watching the two the entire time, slowly rubbing his bulge against his Omega who was too distracted with their pet to notice. “Would you like to try your present out now? Or later?”

Ray whipped his head around, glaring up at Ryan. “Now.” As if he would say anything else.

Ryan chuckled, rolling to the side and over to Dan in one smooth move. He stood behind the Alpha, one hand pressing against Dan’s back (who to his credit hadn’t move, even though he was shaking now). The other slowly caressed down Dan’s ass to play with the glass butt plug.  He rocked it twice into the other, just to hear Dan moan, before pulling it out. He soon replaced it with his fingers, sticking two inside.

“My, my.” He drawled, loving the way Dan bared down on him. “So tight, even after all the time you spent on my cock in Fairaia.”

Dan whined, wishing the other would move his fingers. After waiting a minute, he rocked back against them, fucking himself on Ryan’s hand.

Ryan clicked his tongue. “Such a whore for us, aren’t you sweet Daniel? Can’t even go a second without wanting something thrusting into you. Maybe we should have made you our concubine instead of our Hound.”

Ray whined. “Dear, you’ve had him for a year. Let me have my turn.”

Ryan murmured something about ‘Impatient brats’ but pulled his hand away, instead slapping Dan’s ass. Dan yelped and Ryan grinned. “You heard your Queen. Up on the bed.”

Dan scrambled to obey. Crawling to the Omega, he gave Ray a quick heated kiss before flopping down in front of him. Ray hummed, rubbing a hand along Dan’s thigh, getting the Alpha to spread his legs more. Grinning, he grabbed the oil sitting on the drawer next to the bed. He lubed his small cock, watching Dan watching him. “You ready for me pet?”

Dan eagerly nodded, crying out as Ray lined his cock up and pressed forward. Ray gasped, hands gripping Dan’s hips. He rarely gets to feel the sweet grip around his cock and couldn’t help but thrust, non-too gently, all the way into Dan. Dan took it, eyes fluttering as he was filled.

Ryan purred, coming up behind his Omega. “Such pretty boys. _My_ boys.” As Ray started thrusting into the Alpha, Ryan fingered the Omega’s leaking hole.

Ray threw his head back, unsure which he wanted more. To thrust father into Dan or back onto those fingers. Luckily, Ryan decided for him. The Alpha withdrew his fingers, licking them clean, before pushing the Omega farther up, till Ray was laying on top of Dan. The Hound’s arms automatically came up to wrap around Ray, even as the other continued thrusting into him.

Ryan watched his Omega’s hips move and his hole twitch. Licking his lips, he bent down to lick up the slick that had started running down Ray’s thigh, following it up to the source. Ray yelped as Ryan’s tongue played with his rim.

Dan petted through Ray’s hair as the Omega chittered, his thrusts becoming erratic. Dan whined as Ray’s body trapped his cock, the friction making his knot inflate. Ray’s cock obviously wasn’t as thick as an Alpha’s but it still gave him that stretch he loved so much.

Ryan took his time eating out his Omega, eventually grabbing Ray’s hips to slow him down. Once he had his fill of his Omega’s slick (though he never _really_ had his fill, his stomach just protested drinking anymore), he kissed his up Ray’s back till his own cock was position at Ray’s rim.

“Should I fuck you, darling?” Ryan asked, barley popping his head in. “Knot you has you cum inside our pet?”

“P-Please. Please. Ryan.” Ray begged, Dan whimpering beneath him.

Ryan’s eyes were predatory as he watched the two beg before giving him. “Then prepare yourself, because I’m not stopping till I have you full of my seed.”

With that, he pushed in.   


	2. Chapter 2

Ray waited anxiously at the dock to their port, dressed in his finest clothes, robe blowing in the salty wind. Gavin and Michael, his tethers to sanity these past months, waited next to him idly making small chat. Ray wished to join in, but he was so nervous he felt that if he were to talk he’d throw up.

Ryan, his mate and King, and Dan, their loyal Hound, were finally coming back from their trip to a faraway Kingdom, Fairaia. The King there had asked for their help. Rouges were burning their crops and killing their cattle. As Fairaia were good allies of theirs and one of their best trade partners, Ryan had no choice but to agree. They were only to stay a month or two, but a month turned into four turned into a year, the rouges proving to be more resourceful than previously thought. But finally, _finally_ , they were returning home.

Ray looked down at the paper in his hand. Besides his lovely boys, the only thing to keep his hopes up were the letters his King sent to him. One every two weeks, coming in on the boats where Ray would rush down to receive them. Michael often complained that he wished his Queen would wait till the letters arrived to the castle, but he couldn’t fault Ray for being impatient. He too waited for his Painted Knight to return.

“Ship. Ship in the distance.” Shouted one of the docks man who Ray had paid to inform them about the comings and goings of the ships.

Ray’s heart sped up and he bounced on his feet, trying his hardest to see. It was only a dot now, but he was sure it was his love returning. A strong hand landed on his shoulder, stopping his movements.

“My Queen, please. Control yourself.” Michael whispered, eyeing the crowd gathered around them.  The Queen had more than a few people looking at him, whispering to each other. A few well-placed glares had stopped the worst of it, but Michael had no power to control gossip.

Ray took a deep breath, forcing himself to stop. “Forgive me. I forgot myself for a moment.”

Gavin’s hand lightly gripped his arm. “Do not worry, our King is returning safely. He promised so in his last letter.”

Ray took a shaky breath. “There-there’s so much that could of gone wrong in that time.” He could feel the start of that all too familiar panic rising.

Gavin softly cooed and Michael pressed up closer. Ray inhaled their combined scents, feeling himself truly relax in the warmth of his boys. “Dan would never allow anything to happen to our King and Ryan would fight the seas themselves to come home to you.” Michael reassured.

Ray closed his eyes, inhaling deeply again. “You’re right.” He gripped the letter tighter, letting the words he knew by heart now fill him with strength. Opening back up his eyes, he stared into the distance, watching the shape of a boat slowly draw closer.

~

Time seemed to slow and, no matter how hard Ray prayed, the boat did not move faster. Ray knew all the workings of a well manned ship and the fine art of sailing (had read pages upon pages of such things thanks to the massive collection of books his husband had gathered for him) but the Queen couldn’t help but think that they were trying to play a trick on him, make his long overdue reunion even longer.

(He had grumbled the idea to Michael at one point but the other Omega had been quick to silence him with a look. No need to give the commoners a reason to dislike their Queen over some ill-worded annoyances.)

Finally ( _finally,_ _finally, finally_ ), the boat made its arrival at the port. The royal colors were painted proudly on her side, assuring Ray that this indeed was the ship he had been waiting for. Still, it took time for such a large ship to dock and anchor itself and by the end, Ray was practically bouncing with impatience.

So really who could blame him for rushing forward as soon as he saw a tall imposing figure with golden hair and dressed in the finest furs step onto their wooden deck. In that moment, Ray didn’t care about the gossip he was causing or how undignified he looked. All that mattered was wrapping his arms around that muscular body he’s missed so much. All that mattered was the sound of the King’s voice as he let out a surprised “Oofff”.

All that mattered was grabbing that bearded chin and pulling Ryan down into a long, passionate kiss.

Eventually, Ray had to draw back, if anything, just to breath. “I forbid you for leaving that long ever again.” He said, voice still breathless and a bit wobbly from finally holding Ryan in his arms again. Sticking his nose into Ryan’s neck, he inhaled the Alpha’s scent, letting it center him.

Ryan let out a deep chuckle, pulling Ray in closer to scent back. “I promise I will never leave you for that long again.”

Closing his eyes, Ray let the sound of their men moving to greet their own loved ones fall over him. Behind him, he could hear Michael and Gavin have their own reunion with their Knight and Dan (Ray made a mental note to make sure he greeted their Hound later). For now, he was content to stay snuggled in his King’s arms. “Promise, promise.” He mumbled.

This time, Ryan’s chuckle was much darker. Leaning down, he growled into his Omega’s ear. “How about we move to our bedroom and I show you how much I mean my promise?”

Ray couldn’t stop the shiver at the delicious pledge if he wanted to.  

**Author's Note:**

> Probably won't get to the second chapter till next week. Sorry about that.


End file.
